


Kingdom

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, drunken kisses, implied past mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: It's late at night and the town is deserted. Roger and Brian are drunk when they find a kiddie playground in the form of a castle.MAYLOR FLUFF





	Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyButWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButWicked/gifts).



> Credit to the idea goes to TinyButWicked :) :) Happy birthday!!!!

It was about 2:30 in the AM and Roger and Brian were piss drunk. It was a nice summer night, and the temperature was actually more pleasant at night than during the day, because it'd been so hot. They were aimlessly wandering the streets and singing and hugging and occasionally making out against a lamp post.  
  
Singing off key. Snogging each other.  
  
There was absolutely no one in the streets of that small town where they'd gone to get away from everything. There didn't seem to be much people in the houses either, nobody who would say “hey, you're from Queen!”. The people didn't exist for Brian and Roger. They were completely alone and felt they were the only people in the world. And they didn't needed anyone else, didn't want them. Just the two of them were more than enough, they were the whole world. Everything that was important, everything that mattered. Just them.  
  
Roger with his shining blue eyes, tanned skin showing under his completely open colourful shirt. Brian with all his curls and his very sweet little smile wearing only some jeans and a tee, the shoes forgotten elsewhere. Both of them marveling at the luck they'd have to find each other and to have their feelings returned. It was fucking magical, the same way it was felt impossible the sweetness and adorableness on Roger's face as he lit up when he saw the slides.  
  
"Race you to the top, Bri!"  
  
And there he was, Roger Taylor, most handsomest drummer in the entire universe, messily running towards a kiddie playground, to be the first one that got to the highest slide.... Sweetest sight ever seen.  
  
Roger got there first, of course, and went down the slide with the biggest grin ever.  
  
"Weeeeeee!!!!"  
  
Brian smiled, feeling an unprecedented intensity of adoration for the man in front of him. Roger was... He was so much. He was energy and sunlight and words and thoughts and ideas. He was a never-ending whirlwind of excitement and action. It could be a bit too much sometimes, especially when you weren't used to it, but... The first and often only thing people saw in Roger was his looks, and yet he had so much more to offer.  
  
Obviously his looks were stunning and enough to make any man, woman or even rock fall in love with him. His great blue eyes, his golden hair, his lean body and ideal chest. Roger was really a sight, someone so beautiful that he turned all the heads around him. And Brian appreciated this, of course he did, but he also knew that there was a lot more to Roger than just how good looking he was.  
  
A lot of people didn't know how clever he was, how bright. He knew all about percussion, kept up to date with current events and had very clear opinions, be it about music, politics or the world in general. It was very hard to change his mind, but Brian didn't take that as a flaw. He enjoyed a man with strong opinions. He enjoyed anything that was Roger, really.  
  
Like there at night, tipsy and glad. Shining bright in the pitch black darkness, singing in the silence. Insanely high notes, Brian pretending to be his guitar, Roger trying to sing the lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody in reverse.... Anything they wanted.

And then Roger got to the top of the castle, where he found abandoned a paper crown from some kid's birthday. He proudly put it on his head and announced:

“I am the king of the castleeeee!”

Brian giggled and took a picture. He knew that it would be too dark, that there wasn't enough light... But really, who cared? This was their castle and this was their night and if the picture ended up being a black blur, it would be their black blur. A black to look back at fondly, to remember the good moments. And boy, they were good.

Roger seemed to be shining in his “high” tower, crown and all. He was humming some sort of made up royal march and Brian soon found himself joining in. It was eerie, the silence around them, but it was also great how much they could hear themselves. Their voices, their songs. It was only them and they could say and sing whatever they wanted.

They were enjoying the peace and the dark and just how alive they felt, going up and down, tickling each other, giggling for no reason. More energetic than any other hour of any other day, more awake than in the middle of the day. In that night, in that plastic castle they had no responsibilities, no commitments, just them and their colourful kiddie castle. Their kingdom.

“Where's my consort? Get up here, your royalness!” Roger said, in a mock serious voice.

“I'm not sure I fit, Rog.”

“Oh, come on! Do it for me, Bri bri!”

And so Brian ventured into the plastic depths of the playground, as if he was entering some dangerous jungle.

He didn't know how, it probably had to do with how drunk he was, but he managed to get himself up and into the tower where his boyfriend was (even if his long limbs twisted and slipped a couple of times). Roger greeted him with a great smile and some loud clapping.

“Let's greet our people, Bri. Look, they've all come to see us!”

And so they spent the next couple of minutes saying hello to a non-existent crowd and giggling like idiots the whole time. There was something oddly liberating about being so childish and uncaring about the world. They talked a lot of nonsense, saying things like “look at how much they love us”, “maybe we should dismantle the monarchy but keep the castle”.

And then there was a moment of silence of pure bliss, in the middle of the night, Roger fondly leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder.

“Bri... Bri. I'm gonna tell you a secret. Ssssh. Is a secret.Shhhs.”

Roger put his mouth on Brian's ear (who had to crouch down a bit, which wasn't a good idea in his state of inebriation). Roger kept going “sssh!” for a decent stretch of time.

“Rog!”

“Ok, so here it comes.The secret.”

“Go for it.”

And then, in a loud whisper that filled all of Brian's eardrum, very slowly...

“You're hot.”

Brian snickered, looking at his partner with warmth and love.

“Now that's a secret I think I'll be able to keep.” Brian said, smiling softly and holding Roger by the waist, drowning in his warm skin, his beautiful eyes, his voice, his hair....feeling like the luckiest man on Earth.

“Well, I won't” Roger said and Brian knew that this would be big. The blond smiled mischievously before shouting at the top of his lungs.

“My man's really hot!”

He even scared off a couple of night birds, who flew away from the sudden noise.

“My king.” Brian said. “Would you do me the honour of gracing my face with your lips?”

Roger laughed.

“You're such a nerd. But yeah my nerdy nerd, I am going to kiss you so hard that you will forget to breathe.”

And so they were there, kissing on a plastic tower in the middle of the night, shining bright in the darkness, in their kingdom. Lost in their kiss but feeling that the whole world was theirs. They were each other's kingdom. And it was spectacular.

 

*

 

“One day, all of this will be yours, my child.”

The little girl looked at the castle with her wide hazel eyes, so big for her and so magnificent with its slides, and swings and....Wow. This was the most exciting and cool kingdom she had ever seen.

“I am the king of all this” Roger continued “– and so is daddy. But for today...”

She ran to the tower, as Brian and Roger smiled fondly, keeping watch of their daughter and their older boy, who was experimenting with the swings, seeing how speed changed if he pushed differently.

“Do you remember our first night here?” Roger asked.

“How could I ever forget, my king?”

“Well, I have another secret for you, my consort.”

And so Brian went down again and Roger whispered in his ear, soft and gentle, filling all of Brian's eardrum.

“You're the love of my life.”

And somehow that plastic playground with those kids around and those great memories...

That was better than any castle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> You know you want to comment :)


End file.
